


Fateful Encounter

by dontoverthinkthis



Category: Samurai 7 (Anime)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Love, Love Confessions, Rewrite, please don't sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontoverthinkthis/pseuds/dontoverthinkthis
Summary: Kyuzo and Noriko confess their love for each other before the big battle.(Original character I've had since I was like 12 and first saw Samurai 7. Noriko is the daughter of Rikichi and Sanae.)
Relationships: Kyuuzou (Samurai 7)/Original Character(s), Kyuzo x OC





	Fateful Encounter

“Does it hurt, Mom?” Noriko asked gently, tending to her mother’s leg bruise.

“No, not as much as it did, thanks to you,” Sanae smiled a bit, “you’re quite talented, my girl. When are you going to take over as the village’s doctor?”

Noriko sighed. “I don’t think I’m ready yet, Mom,” she replied, finishing her tending, “I still have lots to learn.” A hand weaved its way through her hair, causing her to look up and meet Sanae’s eyes. They were full of love and tenderness, making Noriko pause in surprise. Since her mother had been rescued, she’d been distant and hesitant. 

Sanae cupped her daughter’s face. “You are wonderful,” she whispers softly, “and I love you so much, my darling.” Tears filled the eyes of both women in the room. “I missed you so much.”

Noriko leaned and embraced her mother. “I missed you, too, Mom, so much,” she confessed as tears ran down her face. “I’m so happy you’re back.” Together, the mother and daughter cried in joy and relief and pain, all mixed together, until Sanae grew exhausted and fell asleep. With a smile, Noriko wiped away the remainder of her tears and slowly walked out of the room as not to disturb Sanae. Opening the door, she closed it, but not before looking upon her mother for one last time that night. “Goodnight, Mom,” she whispered, shutting the door and turning around.

Kyuzo stood directly behind her, causing her to gasp loudly and clutch her chest. Before she could say anything, he walked her back into the wall and grabbed one of her wrists. Noriko looked up at the much taller man, meeting his red eyes just before he shut them and pressed his lips against hers, causing her to freeze.

She’d been attracted to Kyuzo ever since she first saw him, but she began falling for him after seeing how truly kind he was. He lacked purpose and passion but he was determined and caring. Noriko had fallen in love with him. So that’s why she didn’t hesitate anymore, and kissed him back. 

It was Kyuzo who broke the kiss, and before Noriko could question him, he led her into an empty room with a perfectly-made bed and fresh flowers. The window was open, letting the night air in. He let go of her wrist to shut the door. 

“Why are you attached to me?” He asked in his usual monotone voice, but the question set Noriko’s face on fire. 

“Because you’re caring,” she answered honestly. “You don’t like to show it, I know. But I see it. Or rather I feel it.” She covered her face with her hands, too embarrassed to say anything else. He was a samurai and she was a healer in a tiny village, and she doubted he would stick around after the war. 

If any of us survive, Masato’s sarcastic yet truthful words rang in Noriko’s mind, and she moved her hands down to hug herself. These past few months, she had grown to care about all of the samurai, not just because they were helping her village but as people, too. Gorobei’s death had been sad for her, and she’d grown close to Masato and Heihachi as great friends (in the case of the former, a surrogate motherly figure). The very realistic possibility of them all not surviving past tomorrow night scared her quite a bit.

Hands that weren’t Noriko’s own touched her body. Fingers brushed her chin and tilted her head up, and she once again met Kyuzo’s eyes. They seemed to bore right into her, reading her thoughts and she involuntarily shivered. Kyuzo’s hand resting on her shoulder slid down and cupped the small of her back, and pulled her close to him, making her gasp. His lips captured hers again, stopping the gasp from escaping into the night. 

Noriko shut her eyes and kissed him back. Her hands went to cup his face and the back of his neck. Her actions clearly pleased the samurai, as he made a small hum and pushed her back. Since he was much stronger and her hands were loosely on his face, she easily fell backwards onto the bed. Her ponytail holder came undone, making her hair splay out all over the place.

Kyuzo observed the young healer. Flat on her back, face red as a fall leaf, golden hair spread all over and her purple eyes glowing with surprise. Her breathing was uneven, and she attempted to prop up on her elbows, but the samurai crept over her, forcing her back down. 

“Do you want this?” Kyuzo asked. Noriko’s eyes went wide, but a smile quickly split her pretty face. A wide, relieved smile that curled Kyuzo’s insides. That relieved smile on the young healer’s face meant she hadn’t realized he wasn’t intent on having sex with her whether she wanted to or not. 

“Yes,” Noriko breathed, and Kyuzo smirked a tiny bit before leaning in and connecting their lips in a kiss. This kiss was slow and loving, and Noriko melted into it. A soft moan left her lips as she pulled Kyuzo closer, which he was happy to oblige. Kyuzo broke the kiss to trail kisses down her face until he reached her neck. Removing her choker, he sucked on Noriko’s neck and enjoyed the delicious sounds she made. “Oh, Kyuzo,” Noriko sighed, grasping at his hair, “you’re...oh my God.” Teeth bit lightly into her neck, and she started to moan, but not before remembering that her mother was asleep in the next room. “Kyuzo, my, my mother, she’s asleep in the next room…”

Kyuzo bit a little harder to quiet Noriko, and when she looked at him, flushed pink, he smirked. “Then you’d better keep quiet.” With that, he undid her shirt, exposing her full, round breasts. Her nipples were erect and her blush spread all down her body as she tried to cover herself in shyness, but the samurai wouldn’t allow for that. He leaned over and took one breast into his mouth.

“Oh my God,” Noriko bit her lip, ending the sentence in a high-pitched sigh as Kyuzo licked and lightly bit. Her fingers tangled in his hair, her other hand flexing on the mattress, gripping the sheets trying to maintain some sort of inner control as the samurai licked and sucked on her breasts, giving them equal attention.

Kyuzo reached down and undid her skirts. The high slit in her shorter orange one would give him enough access, but he wasn’t very patient. He wanted all of her laid out before him. Her skirts came undone and fell limp under her on the mattress. Now, she only remained in her undone shirt, a pair of dark blue briefs, and her arm and leg sleeves. 

“It-it isn’t fair that I’m, I’m nearly naked and you’re...not,” Noriko panted a bit, and Kyuzo smirked. He reached up and undid the collar of his coat, pulling it over his head, only leaving him in his form-fitting bodysuit and socks. He undid the suit and pulled it off, and Noriko took sight of his body.

Kyuzo was a thin man, but he had muscle definition all over the place. His pale skin was littered with faint scars of varying sizes, and Noriko couldn’t help but reaching out to touch a particularly long one across his torso. It was horizontal and jagged. “How did this one happen?” she asked softly before realizing what she’d just said. “I’m so sorry, you don’t have to-”

He silenced her with a brief yet passionate kiss. “I’ll tell you another time,” he promised once he broke it, “just let me.” She looked into his eyes again and bit her lip when she saw the honesty in them, nodding her consent. His thin fingers traced down her body and stopped to trace the curves of her hips, making her shudder a bit. She resisted the urge to buck her hips, knowing he would take care of her. He slowly-almost hesitantly-removed her panties and she helped him by lifting her hips, so he could just slide them off. Instead of just throwing them aside, he carefully dropped them within reach on the other side of the bed. The fact he did that made her lean back and close her eyes with a calm yet happy smile.

Kyuzo was a mysterious man. That was the most truthful thing about him in an odd way. He rarely spoke, was sharp, critical and extremely keen. Plus he was the most skilled samurai of the seven. Yet, he was quite caring, but he didn’t like showing this side of himself. He preferred to hide his care behind his claims of wanting violence or revenge. 

Noriko knew better. If Kyuzo had really wanted he could have killed Kanbei from the time they first met. He could have killed them all easily and become a wealthy, widely-known samurai. But he didn’t do any of that. He joined them, agreed to help, and had saved them all several times. Though he spoke of killing Kanbei a fair amount, she knew it meant that he considered the elder samurai (and the other six, but he would never say it aloud) a comrade. A friend. Perhaps even family. She wasn’t a mind reader but her years of studying the body had led to some pretty fair observational skills.

Kyuzo treated Noriko (and all the other villagers, even Kirara when she was rightfully suspicious of him, even if Noriko had begun to harbor feelings for him) with respect and dignity. He never looked down upon them or acted as if they were beneath him. Unlike the people who held power, Kyuzo always respected the farmers’ human rights. And now, as Noriko lay on the bed, completely naked, Kyuzo was showing her respect, not doing anything without her consent. He didn’t see her as a conquest or a comfort woman, but as a person. 

In an ideal situation, Noriko wouldn’t be so in awe of a man for doing what is right. But outside of her father and the samurai, no man had ever shown her the same respect or treatment, not even in her village. Unfortunately in Kanna, as much as she loved it, looks were the most important feature of young women, not their brains or their hearts. The men of Kanna regularly jeered at her for being a healer and wanting to be the village doctor when she came of age. None of that mattered to her, because her dreams and goals were up to her, not them. 

Kyuzo and Noriko shared another kiss before Kyuzo lined himself up at her entrance. “Ready?” he asked.

“Yes,” Noriko whispered back, feeling like her heart was about to burst. Kyuzo slowly thrust in, causing her to suck her breath sharply and shut her eyes. “I’m sorry, this-this is my first time.”

Hot lips attached to her neck and gave her something else to focus on. “It’s okay. It will start feeling good soon, but if not, tell me so,” he told her, stopping halfway in to allow her time to adjust. 

She adjusted much more quickly than any of them thought, and she said, “You can move now, I’m okay.” Noriko opened her eyes and smiled at Kyuzo, who gave her a short yet genuine smile before thrusting a bit harder than before, causing her to let out a sound that was halfway between a gasp and a moan. 

The experience of being joined together as one was too much. His thrusts became fast and precise (not unlike his other two swords) and she bit the inside of her fingers bloody to keep her moans from being heard. And as it was such quick,slightly rough sex, it was over much too soon as Kyuzo hit his climax inside of Noriko, and she hit hers all over his lower regions and the bed. 

Noriko lay gasping for breath, and Kyuzo’s chest heaved shortly, quickly. Wiping the sweat off her forehead, Noriko looked up at Kyuzo and smiled both mischievously and sweetly. “Would you like to go again? Just...slower?” she asked.

Kyuzo’s eyes briefly went wide before a smirk crossed his face. Leaning over, he pressed his lips to hers, muttering, “Only when you’re ready.”

Noriko laced her fingers around his neck. “I am now.” Tomorrow wasn’t a promise but tonight was. She was going to make the most of it. Shutting her eyes, she softly sighs at Kyuzo kissing down her neck. 

Kyuzo and Noriko joined together as one once again, but this time it was slower and more loving. The two made love for a little while, and for that time, they were the only two people in the whole world. Nobody else existed but them, and there were no problems to be dealt with or wars to be fought. It was just a samurai and a healer. Their climaxes were hit at the same time, as one.

Noriko’s eyelids fluttered but she was trying hard to fight off sleep. She didn’t want to waste a moment of her time with Kyuzo, because this may very well be the last night she had with him. Kyuzo saw this and leaned over, kissing Noriko on her forehead. “Sleep. It’s alright.”

Noriko allowed her eyes to slide shut and she rolled to her side. Kyuzo pulled the blankets over her naked body so she wouldn’t catch a chill. “I love you,” she whispered just before she allowed sleep to claim her for the night. Her confession hadn’t escaped him.

Kyuzo had always been fascinated with Noriko, even before he knew her name. She was clever, caring and curious. She was a fighter even if she didn’t carry a weapon, fighting with her care and concern for others. She wasn’t meant to kill, but to heal. He was truly dumbfounded by this young lady’s love for him, because he was a killer and not meant to have beautiful things. 

Kyuzo had fallen in love with Noriko. With her, he dared to dream of a future free of bloodshed and full of tranquility. Looking upon her sleeping form, he made himself a promise to return to her no matter what. In life or in death, he would never be apart from her ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> This work mentions my OC samurai, Masato Inui. Yeah there's eight samurai here. Samurai 8. Don't like, totally cool, don't read! Lots of stuff out there!


End file.
